And CUT!
by StolenProdigy
Summary: A typical day at school in the life of Jade West everybody knows Jade can be a bit of a grunch and that Hollywood Arts was not a "Normal" school, but what happened today isn't even considered normal in HA's standards includes Cabbie and Cade and Bori.
1. The event

**Oh Mai GAWD guys I haven't written a story in an amazing amount of time, so many daydreams and writers blocks and so many memos containing stories unfinished on my phone I feel like I've failed you guys as a writer because I've been writing poems instead oh jeeeeeez...ANYWAY! as a sorry i'm going to write my FIRST! Multi chapter because I love you all (technically not my first since I deleted that one after 1-2 chapter I think) Well in this story there will be Cade  but as a treat and as a punishment for me being such a bad writer I am going to include Cabbie oh this is going to be torturous... well anyway I hope you stay along for the ride, hell there might even be a free cookie at the end. ENJOY!**

* * *

Getting up and driving to school felt merged into one today, as it did like every other day recently, ever since I can remember except for one occasion I've felt numb with a deep down pain.

**That's nothing new for Jade West**

you might say, well it isn't but this is different, I know its my fault for letting my heart win over my head, letting love cloud my emotions.  
So now, like most mornings everything is a blur.

Entering through the heavy doors , coffee in hand everything seemed to fly by, teens running back and forth, different instruments being played right, left and centre, I felt like I was going to instantly pass out but it felt as though my feet were on auto pilot until the bell sounded for first period. Which just so happened to be script writing. **My Favourite**

I walked through the slightly tattered doors into Mr Jamersons classroom which had already slightly filled up as I went wondering through the corridors for a few minutes before I finally decided to enter the class room.

It seemed like a bad black and white movie when they just had the subtitles instead of the words because everything Mr Jamerson said was moulded into one large word, but although because of this the lesson seemed to go at lightning speed, something seemed wrong but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, like the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when something is going to go wrong, but like everything else I just dismissed it and thought nothing of it.

The overly obnoxious bell sounded for the second time today, which signalled that it was time to walk to Sikowitz's class to talk about anything from the droughts causing the coconuts not to grow right or actual acting, I lingered a little more in the corridor until I could hear one of the stupid hall monitors sniffing himself my way **stupid little nubs, why did Lane have to put them in place?**

I nonchalantly walked through the door to be greeted with just my luck, no chairs available, so I walked to the nearest corner and sit down, well this piped Sikowitz's attention  
"Jade!" He shouted as he took a sip of his coconut  
"Why don't you grab a chair?"  
"There are none" I stated as I raised my hands to prove a point"  
"Yes there is, there's one next to Cat" he pointed to the now obvious empty chair  
I scowled at him to show that I did **NOT** want to sit in** THAT** chair. I think he got the message as he twitched and brought his newly pierced coconut strawed and ready to his Lips. He took a large gulp before smirking and uttering the words I dread in this class

"Drive by Acting! You're all mute, blind old people who just had their oatmeal stolen GO!"

Everyone stood still for a moment trying to comprehend what the crazy man had just said, but soon enough the room erupted into movement of teens bumping into each other, arms flailing and mouthing words to the best of their abilities. I looked around at the array of teens and their different actions, still sitting in the corner now hidden by the brash movements of everyone, I heard a scuffling from outside and a shadow move outside the door and appear in front of the glass window, before I had chance to try and make out the face however, the door smashed open, nearly swung off its hinges and a tall well built figure stood in the doorway brandishing a shiny object too large to be a knife in his left hand.

Everyone stood silent no longer in their designated roles, the mans eyes twitched from behind his mask, dank, cold, grayish blue eyes burning into each and every soul as he stood motionless finger twitching over the object that glistened now by his side. Which I now from my angle recognised as a gun I tried following his eye line which seemed to now have stopped on one particular person, I managed to move my body slightly so I could now see what he was looking at. And to my horror, the person he was looking at was

**Cat**

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her scared expression lock eyes with his as he raised his arm to point the gun directly at her head, she gasped as his arm wavered slightly, finger lingering, putting more pressure onto the trigger, a single tear rolled down her cheek as everything turned into a blur.

Someone ran down the corridor causing the man to panic and turn around quickly, I dashed up from the floor towards Cat alas tripping in the process causing the man to growl and turn back around and pulled the trigger in three quick bursts

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Silence rang out in the room as the door slammed shut as loud voices could be heard outside, around the room everyone started standing one by one and started murmuring to each other asking if each respectively was alright, in the middle of the room stood two people, one embracing the other in a tight grip, the shorter looked up at the taller to find her cradling her with her back to the class never looking up.

The murmurs started getting louder as the rest of the teens in the class started to realise that nether Cat nor Jade had ducked in the fiasco.

Cat looked up to see Jade with her eyes closed smiling slightly as her eyes fluttered open to look down at the red haired individual as one single tear fell from her eye to Cats cheek, the red haired girl beamed

"Jadey you saved me!" Cat smiled as she threw her hands around Jade's back, only releasing her as the class gasped in unison as Cats hands became the exact colour of her hair

"I said to myself I would take a bullet for you Cat no matter what" a short pause rang out as Jade winced in pain, and smiled

"I love you more than anything in the world Cat, I thought it'd be easy to let you go and stop loving you like everybody else says it is"

another pause as some teens frantically called 911 or sobbed quietly

"But it wasn't Cat, I couldn't stop loving you no matter how hard I tried and It hurt, it hurts so much knowing..." Jade stammered choking back the tears from the now searing pain

"Knowing that others have been able to call you theirs when I had no glimmer of hope when it was and still is the only thing I wish for" the class gasped in unison after hearing the heartfelt words flood from the usually cold Jade

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you Cat"

"Jade no..." Cat now visibly not holding back the tears

"Even though...even though we've been drifting so much lately, to the point this is the first time we've spoken face to face in months" Jade wavered on her feet as she found it increasingly hard to stand

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you like I said I would."

"Just remember Cat. Remember I'll be looking down on you, or up from where I'm probably going. I love you Cat, please just don't forget me." And with the last word Jade fell to her knees as paramedics swarmed the room, pushing surrounding teens from view, they slowly lay Jade down on the cold floor checking for a pulse that had already left her body, the paramedics looked blankly at each other as they all agreed

**Jadelyn August West was dead.**

* * *

**Oh cliffycliffycliff hanger oh i'm evil well I had to keep some of my sanity after writing Cabbie. Jade is dead, ROBBIE FINALLY HAS CAT...*mutters obscenities under breath* what will happen next? stay tuned for more reviews and ideas will be credited in later chapters I hope you liked :) stay Cade**


	2. Feelings shared

**Oh shiz sticks sorry guys for this being so short I guess I'm not cut out for writing multi chapters BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT that is a bit but, ****THIS STORY IS NOT COMPLETE YET! **** it will have a maximum of two more chapters that will be fairly long and YES CABBIE FANS! there will be more CABBIE! and YES BORI FANS there will be more BORI and no CADE FANNS there will NOT BE ANY DECENT CADE BECAUSE...Because...BECAUSE WELL JADE IS DEAD AND SHE IS NOT GOING TO DO A CASPER AND COME BACK TO LIFE...or will she? stay tuned and find out NOW READ DANG YOU READ**

**Massive thanks to Amakatsu and Jeremy Shane who were my first reviewers on the first chapter thanks so much guys for your support :)  
**

* * *

Another paramedic entered the room quickly after with an object that looked like a gurney, the paramedics muttered to themselves

"1...2...3..." As they lifted Jade's now lifeless body from the floor to the gurney, teens were now clutching each other sobbing as the paramedics wheeled the gurney from the room and outside with a line of teens following, which included Becket Oliver, Victoria Vega, Andre Harris and at the back Robbie Shapiro clutching his girlfriend Catrina Valentine in his arms. The 5 teens looking down at the ground as they all crowded around the ambulance as it closed its white metallic doors on their friend and drove off out of the parking lot. They all exchanged looks as they all walked to Becks car, ignoring the fact school still had over three hours left they piled in, not uttering a word as they drove off in pursuit of the ambulance.

The drive to the hospital was silent, nobody crying a single tear ether out of shock, confusion or a mix of all emotions as to what had just happened in the class room. Robbie had not let go of his grip of his girlfriends hand the whole time, out of fear she too would be gone. Beck had similarly not let go of Tori's hand as though his life depended on it, he and Tori had been a couple for the past 7 months since Beck broke up with Jade by not leaving before 10, he showed no emotion as to what had just happened but deep down he was hurting, hurting at the fact his ex had just died right in front of him, hurting because there was nothing he could do and hurting because he knew she would never of done that for him. Because he knew. He knew long before him and Jade broke up about her feelings for Cat, that was one of the main reasons he didn't open the door, but he also knew that Cat didn't and still doesn't feel the same and a little spark inside of him liked seeing Jade in the pain she was in about Cat, he liked it because of the pain she caused Tori since her first day and he reviled in the fact Jade would never get what she wanted with Cat.

Robbie and Tori never knew about Jade's feelings towards Cat, they thought she was just being moody everyday because she'd broken up with Beck but nobody could understand why she was moody while she was with Beck they just assumed it was because of all the girls that constantly flirted with him. But now as Robbie clutched his girlfriends hand by his side he felt a mix of emotions that one might not expect, he felt pride and happiness, happiness with the solid fact his girlfriend was okay, but pride in the sense that he had won, he had beaten Jade West, in a morbid way yes but he had won, he had beaten the infamous Jade West, she wanted something he had and by the way she acted, she wanted it badly and she never had a chance and because of this he smiled inwards as he squeezed the small hand by his side who's connecting body was rigid.

Cat knew. Cat always knew how Jade felt she knew because Jade told her and she knew a lot about Jade because Jade had told her, Jade trusted her, she was one of the only people who knew how to make her tick and it was true Jade had loved her she never stopped telling her, but it was also true that they had drifted, a lot they used to talk everyday for at least 6 hours in between her forgetting to reply, but they always used to make fun of it the day after, Cat was the one person that could make Jade feel any emotion in the world, from happiness to death, but now she was dead and Cat did not know what to do, she didn't know if she was happy or sad about it so she sat rigid in her place hand holding Robbie's as he squeezed protectively

* * *

**THERE! I gave you Cabbie and Bori...ish... I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE all will be revealed in the next chapter and maybe the chapter after that if there is one I hope you're enjoying it so far please please please review it means the world to me**


	3. The reading

**Wow guys i am sosososososososososo sorry this has taken so long to write, i kind of got writers block. so i got someone to help me. from now on AlwaysAndForeverAfter will be helping me write this story until it is done**

**Thank you to**

**Amakatsu**

**Jeremy Shane**

**moustachelover352**

**and Team Cade **

**for your awesome reviews. so for the guys who have waited a while. please do enjoy :)**

* * *

At the hospital, the gang watched as Jade's body was taken down to the morgue. It was weird thinking of it as being Jade's body rather than Jade herself. It was weird thinking that Jade wasn't there. That she wasn't going to direct some weird insult at Robbie or mock Tori's voice. That she wasn't going to comfort Cat with a coloring book or some cereal. That she wasn't going to do any of those things, ever again.  
Every one of them felt something. Pain, guilt, sadness, loss, despair, confusion. Jade West, of all people, had just confessed to being in love with Cat, moments before dying, and moments before taking a bullet for the object of her affections. It was as if they were all blind sighted by this fact that was no longer going to be relevant. So, Jade had loved Cat, but she wasn't around to love her anymore.  
No one was more torn up than Cat herself. She remained silent, clutching onto Robbie's comforting hand with white knuckles as thoughts raced through her mind. Jade died for her. Jade loved her so much that she had jumped up to risk her life to ensure Cat's safety.  
The hand in hers felt both foreign and familiar. This was Robbie. He was her boyfriend. He held her hand and held her by his side and loved her with everything he had. And she loved him. But his hand wasn't the comforting coldness that was Jade's hand. His hug wasn't the protective love that Jade had given her.  
A woman in a white lab coat walked over to them after what felt like hours had passed. They had all remained in the room, silently waiting for news from someone, and all of their eyes instantly glued to the woman who had approached.  
"Would any of you like to come in and pay your respects?" she asked. Instantly Cat stood up from where she sat, before anyone else even had the chance to react.  
"I would," she said. Her voice was quiet and far away. The woman nodded with a tight lipped smile and led the way through white-walled corridors until they reached a large white door. She pushed it open and the coldness of the morgue washed over Cat. She shivered, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the aura of the room.  
The far wall was lined with metal doors, and Cat had seen enough TV shows to know that each of them contained a body. There were small gurneys pushes to the sides of the room with body-shaped masses, covered completely by white sheets apart from feet sticking out, with an identification tag attached to a big toe.  
But that's not where Cat's attention was focused.  
Cat's attention was on a table in the center of the room on another body-shaped mass, covered by an identical white sheet.  
Something in Cat's gut told her that this was Jade, and her feet instantly moved her towards it. Gently, she reached a hand out to uncover Jade's face.  
Never had she seen Jade look so peaceful. Her eyes were delicately closed and her face was clean of makeup. Her black hair fell in loose curls around her head, and her colored extensions were taken out. If Cat tried hard enough, she could pretend that Jade was just sleeping. But when she touched her hand to Jade's cheek, she knew that she wasn't.  
People's skin doesn't feel that cold when they're just asleep.  
Cat looked over at a nearby table and saw Jade's clothes that she was wearing today. "Can I go through her things?" Cat asked the woman. "I can take them to her parents or something."  
The woman nodded. "I'll let you have a moment alone," she said, and stepped out of the room.  
Cat moved to the pile of Jade's belongings. She picked up the dark emerald sweater Jade had been wearing today and held it out in front of her. A large, dark red stain had blossomed in the center. The redness of Jade's blood. Cat picked up the jeans Jade was wearing and smiled. Jade had gone out and bought a pair of plain black jeans about six months ago or so, and the two of them later spent about an hour randomly spaying it with bleach to make them look cool and distressed like that.  
It was one of the last times that they hung out like that, just the two of them at Jade's house.  
Cat began to fold up the jeans when she felt something in the pocket. She reached into the back left and found a folded up sheet of paper. As she began to unfold it, she instantly recognized Jade's distinctly sharp handwriting.

**Dear C.** **If you're reading this i've either plucked up enough courage to give you these poems or you've found them. ether way my life is probably about to get a whole lot worse. I just want you to know a few things before you read the actual stuff.** **I don't deny things about you because it undermines you, yes I know that is the wrong word but I can't think of a better one, I don't deny that I like you or that I love you because its telling people that I'm ashamed of it, and I'm not, I'm far from it. If anything when people ask about you I big you up to them and when they say bad things I tell them how nice you are.** **But it just feels as though I'm not needed anymore, you've discarded me like a mere sweet wrapper. We used to talk loads and you used to light up even my darkest days, but now you it's like I'm nothing to you anymore, you say I keep running from you, its because you obviously don't want to speak to me or you would reply, you say you're not angry but you would reply. You don't like it when people apologize to you so i don't know what to do anymore. You're happy in a dream and i'm stuck in this goddamn nightmare.**

Cat stood silent, relaying the new found information in her mind as she layed down the first piece of paper and began to read the numerous poems that had been crumpled but neat enough to all fit in a pocket.

**Nothing is better than seeing you smile and light up the darkest of skies.** **Eyes shine like diamonds in the pent up anger of the world, letting the darkest minds feel the warmth of the brightest star.** **An inexplicable crest of disaster branded on the strongest of minds, yet thrusting upon the greatest glories of happiness to the coldest of hearts.** **But all thou mind can comprehend is that I love you and that is the beginning and the very end.**

The piece of paper fell from Cat's hand as she absentmindedly read the next

**You asked to get to know me.** **I'm guess you don't like what you see.** **I don't think you'll ever like me for plain old me.** **So I put on an act, I put on a show just so you won't let me go.** **But it seems like you have, you're already gone, no there's nothing I can do to change what's already done.** **But still after all of this, I still love you.** **I can't let you go, no matter how hard I try.** **I just bring myself to say goodbye.** **All the memories start to rise, rise up from deep in my mind, and I sit and cry.** **Cry out all the darkness, cry out all the pain, but after all this you may think I'm insane.** **Insane because in my brain none of this is happening.** **None of this is true.** **For in my brain I am happy with you.**

Yet another silent flutter to the cold hard ground as numerous emotions scattered among the dust

**Face recognised.** **Face pictured, with so many emotions.** **Face remembered.** **Face torturous when seen in pain.** **Face wicked with the mention of the name.** **Face described unlike many others.** **Face found in a crowd, but lost in the mind but found again unlike many others.** **Face infecting the mind with a sweet smile.** **Face never not there.**

More and more opaque emotions gathering dust under feet

**Why do you think making me hate you will make me happy?** **Don't you realise how much it hurts?** **I don't want to sound clingy or anything, but I need you.** **You make it hurt less.** **You make the world go away.** **You make the voices stop.** **But.** **When you stop talking.** **When you begin the ignoring.** **It hurts.** **Everything comes back.** **I can't deal with things like I used too.** **I think my scars from the battles that I've lost prove that don't you?** **I need you in my life and you saying that I will be happier if I hate you.** **That is one of the biggest lies I've ever heard.**

This struck Cat more than the others. This wasn't a poem this was a statement, this wasn't happy, this was her life on a page, this was real, not like the others weren't but this was raw emotion on a piece of paper. Cat lingered with the page still in her hand as she gathered the other pieces from the ground and put them back neatly on top of the clothes in the box marked Jadelyn August West. As the Girl took one last look at her former best friend a single cold, emotionless tear fell from her left eye to the ground as she pushed open the heavy doors to reenter the living and her friends in the waiting room.

* * *

**There you go folks another chapter in the bag. after this i'm hoping there will be another 4 chapters at very max i hope you enjoyed this. leave your reviews and ideas for future chapters and i'll happily read and consider them bye guys c:**


	4. What you don't know

**Wow... i'm really sorry guys how long's it been? over two months. I know i can't really excuse my actions apart from the fact i have just started my exams and i've been revising and also have been rehearsing for my drama exam. But i'm really sorry guys, but thank you to all the people who have stuck with this story you're the people that keep me writing. so without further adoo Chapter 4 **

* * *

When Cat stepped out of the doors, Robbie instantly stood up and enveloped his girlfriend in a hug. The rest of the gang watched them for a while, taking in the sight of them.

**Beck Pov**

As Cat entered back through the silver doors, Robbie quickly gathered her back up into his embrace. He looked as though he would never let her go. I looked down at my olive hands and imagined the times when Jade would be in my embrace, but now she was in the next room silent. No insults. No meanness. No Jade. I'm somewhat jealous of Robbie and angry at him at the same time. I'm jealous safe with the fact he had a girlfriend. Someone to hold, someone to love while Jade has no one she's gone for fuck sake she has no one.

I stood up from my seat abruptly which gained the stares of my friends.

"I'm going in next, any problems?" Nobody objected my hand just got squeezed my Tori before I let go. I think she understands what I'm thinking. When Jade and I broke up Tori was there for me, she came over to see if I was okay, that's how we got together because unlike Jade she cared all the time, she didn't have bad days where she would totally ignore you or when she would be a total bitch. She was Tori she is kind, she is loving she is nothing like Jade, Jade is my ex. Tori is my girlfriend. However still after all of this I'm still angry with Robbie. Because Jade wasn't happy, it was obvious but he was, well I guess its punishment for her for being a bitch to him for the best part of his life.

I began to walk to the doors as my hand hesitated to push the handle, and only for a split second was I happy with my decision as I absent minded walked in to be greeted by her.

She was still, too still, it was too quiet in the room, there was no sound what so ever, again there was no insults, there was no meanness, it was like that one scene from snow white where she's on the table waiting for the prince to kiss her and wake her up, I knew that prince wasn't me anymore and I didn't want it to be and I knew it wouldn't wake her up even if I tried. Beck stood up from his seat, moving towards the door. It was only appropriate. They dated for what seemed like years. He thought he had known Jade in her entirety, but he realized he was wrong.  
He never thought that his ex-girlfriend was in love with Cat.  
He saw Jade's pale body lying on the silver table. Death made her porcelain complexion paler. She looked almost angelic, but he knew that Jade would scoff at the comparison. No. She would much prefer to be compared to a ghost. Eerie and almost translucent.  
He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her.

"Hey," he said. Instantly, he internally slapped himself. He honestly couldn't think of a better thing to say?Is he even supposed to talk to her? She's dead. It's not like she's going to respond to him. And it's not like she can hear him like someone in a coma can. And, let's be honest, Jade's more likely to be in Hell than in Heaven.

"It's been raining ever since we got here," he said awkwardly. "I guess that's kinda fitting, right? I mean, I thought you'd appreciate it, with your flair for the dramatic."  
He laughed. "Or maybe, now that I think about it, you'd probably hate it and say that it was totally clichéd and overused."  
He paused. For a moment, he forgot that Jade wasn't going to answer him back.

I walked over to her box of belongings, the hospital had probably dressed her in a hospital gown as not to "dirty their table" with the blood of the queen of ice. There were pieces of paper on top of her clothes I hesitated to pick them up as the had been opened neatly and put back neatly from their obvious crumpled exterior, so either Cat or the nurses had touched them. And since there had been no nurses go in after Cat it had obviously been her. Regardless of what I was thinking I decided to pick them up anyway. At first glance it was just messy writing but on closer inspection I found they were poems, I was guessing they were written by Jade as it was her handwriting but I had never even knew she could write anything other than plays, this wasn't her, this was out of her depth. I read on, they reviled more that I had expected.

**No one's Pov**

The doors bust back open and brandished Beck with what looked like a rather mellow look crossed with a dash of anger. however it wasn't there long enough to be analyzed any further as the boy was walking through the main doors and down the street much to the dismay of the other teens so sat there in awe at the boys actions.

**Tori's internal Pov**

I watched Beck dart from the building, my heart broke at the sight of his face. he was hurt, obviously at the sight of his now "deceased" ex-girlfriend. It must be hard losing someone that at one point was that important to you, i don't know what i'd do if i lost him, i love him.

**Cat's internal Pov**

I didn't have the energy to be happy and or bubbly like my usual self. my best friend had just been killed, i've known her ever since forever. i...i don't know what i feel like anymore.

**Robbie's internal Pov**

***chuckles* **I really don't know whether i should feel sad about this moment. I guess i should in the sense that Cat looks mortified i don't know if it's the fact that her best friend just announced that she was in love with her, or the fact that she was now dead. i really don't know anymore

**Everyone's internal Pov**

I really don't know what's going on anymore. But i guess we'll just have to wait until the funeral of **Jadelyn August West**

* * *

**Well there you go, it's a little shorter than expected so sorry again ^^. There will probably be another two chapters until this finishes, again thank you guys for sticking with this story and all your reviews. till next time bye bye.**


	5. Funeral

**Hey guys, rather quick update this time mostly because my partner wrote it ^^ the next chapter should be the last sorry \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**i hope you enjoy it**

**review please kay thank you :)**

* * *

Cat clutched her black cardigan closer to her chest as a gust of wind hit her while she walked up the church steps. It was funny to her that the only black clothing she owns was this cardigan. Jade bought it for her some time last year, insisting that Cat have something of the color in her wardrobe.  
It's just too sad to think that the only time she would wear it would be over a dark plum dress, on the way to Jade's funeral.  
Her mind was still in a whirlwind. As she walked into the main hall and saw the casket up on the alter, it was almost unreal. Jade was in there. Jade West. The girl who could make Cat laugh.  
The girl who took a bullet for her.  
Cat's eyes tore away from the casket and she looked around. Mr. and Mrs. West were standing beside the front row of pews. Mrs. West dabbed lightly at her eyes with a tissue while her husband stood dutifully by her side, looking pained, but composed as always.  
Robbie, Beck, Tori and Trina were sitting a couple rows in. Jade's parents had approached all of them in regards to the funeral and asked if they'd all say something. They knew their daughter, and they knew that Jade wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to get along with, but their little band of misfits were Jade's friends. When Mrs. West turned to Cat specifically and asked if she would do the honor of singing a song at the procession, Cat's heart stopped.  
She said yes. Of course she said yes. This was Jade, and these were her parents. But it was as if the entire situation was just falling all around her all at once, and Cat needed her brain to shut off for a moment.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts as best she could.  
"Hey Lil' Red," a familiar voice said. Cat turned around and was met with Andre's warm brown eyes.

"Can we talk?" Cat nodded and he took her by the hand, leading her to an empty corner of the church.  
Andre had noticed that Cat had been acting strange ever since the morgue. It was appropriate, since she lost a friend, but it was leaning on being very un-Cat like. Her bright colors were subdued. Her airy comments were less frequent. Her bubbly voice just didn't have that same pop that it always did. And the only difference is that she no longer had Jade by her side.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"I need to tell you something," he said, squeezing his hands together. "Jade would want me to tell you this. She loved you, Cat. She always has. And she really wanted to tell you, but she was afraid of losing you as a friend. She saw how happy you were with Robbie, and she didn't want to ruin that.."  
Andre looked deep into Cat's eyes. He searched for something. Anything. A spark. A tear. Recognition that she was being spoken to. But Cat gave none of these. Her eyes were blank and vacant. They didn't have that glimmer they always held. They were empty and scary. It was nothing Andre had ever seen before.  
"She told me a while back," he confessed. "And she told me to keep it a secret. But she just wanted to tell someone, you know?, she knew that over time if she told you then you'd end up resenting her like Beck has"  
Cat didn't even move. She just kept her gaze locked on Andre's face, listening to his words.  
"I know she'd be pissed she never got the chance to tell you everything," he continued. "She wanted to. She thought about it every day. She would write all these notes to you that she would never send. She just kept them in a box in her room. You could probably read them. There's hundreds. I think you need to know exactly how much you meant to her."  
Cat nodded once and turned away, heading for a seat between Robbie and Tori. Tori instantly turned and gave Cat a strong hug, holding her close as she cried warm tears on Cat's black sweater.  
Cat's eyes remained dry.  
When Tori let go, she gave Cat a tight lipped smile. Just over Tori's head, Cat's eyes met Beck's. She couldn't believe the emotion contained within his gaze. There was anger and despair swirling together with pure envy. Cat turned her head forward and Robbie's clammy hand found hers.  
The sound of an organ filled the room, followed by the creaking of the benches as everyone rose to their feet. They sang along to a beautiful hymn along with the congression as the priest walked up the aisle and to the alter. Cat's lips didn't even move. Her eyes were focused on the large picture beside the casket.  
She hadn't looked inside it yet. She knew Jade was in there. Cat had a flower in her purse she was going to put in Jade's casket, but she couldn't. She sat, content with the vision of Jade in the photo. Her cheeks rosy against alabaster skin, standing out in contrast with a dark red lip and raven black hair. Her green eyes shone like the depths of the ocean. Jade was ethereal beauty.  
"My dearly beloved," the priest said when the music died down. All sat down in their seats as his eyes scanned the room. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Jadelyn August West, who has now returned to her home with our God, the Father."  
Cat sat and listened as members of Jade's family stood up to read passages from the Bible. Cat almost laughed. If only Jade had any say in this. She wasn't exactly what you would call "religious". She had stopped going to church years and years ago, and her parents gave up on trying to force her. But now, in her death, there she was in a coffin, lying in front of a statue of the Crucifixion like the good little Christian girl her parents wished she was.  
Four men stood and walked up to the altar and closed the casket before picking it up and slowly walking out the door. Everyone stood up afterwards and followed them out towards the graveyard behind the church.  
Cat was yanked back by an arm. She quickly looked back and saw Beck with that same emotion in his eyes.  
She headed back out into the chilly LA air where everyone was beginning to gather around a dug up burial plot. She took a seat just as Mrs. West stood up.  
"Some of Jadelyn's friends have written things they'd like to read about her," she said, her voice thick with tears. Though she and her daughter didn't see eye-to-eye in regards to the way Jade lived her life, Cat knew that Mrs. West loved her daughter.  
Tori stood up first and pulled a small folded up sheet of paper from her purse and a rose.  
"I know that Jade would completely argue the fact, but I did consider the two of us to be friends. We had a strange relationship, sure, but she knew she could come to me when there was something bothering her. People saw of Jade the things she wanted them to see. They saw the black, and the tattoos, piercings, evil glare. They all witnessed her sarcasm, taunts, witty quips and sometimes, downright mean actions. But only a few got to ever see the Jade that was behind that. The Jade that I knew insulted her friends, but still watched out for them. She would do her best to help a friend out, even though she didn't want anyone to know that she cared. She would be able to get herself lost in her music or her writing and simply be. Jade was the type of person who would take a bullet, a strong, and she was outspoken and a level of confidence that I could only ever wish I could be. And above all, she was selfless. She gave the ultimate sacrifice to save the life of a friend she loved dearly. And that is the amazing grace that Jade will be remembered by."  
Tori took the yellow rose from her hand and placed it gently on Jade's coffin, looking at it for just a moment longer before heading back to her seat.  
As Andre stood up, Cat fought the urge to just get up and walk away. She didn't want to listen to someone else talk about how amazing Jade was. Cat already knew. But the look of tears on Mrs. West's face kept Cat in her seat.  
"Y'all know Jade," he said. "That's why we're all sitting here today. It's because we all lost someone who meant something to us. Jade and I were rocky, but grew closer in the past couple months. And in that time, I got to know Jade in ways I never saw her before. Quite honestly, she scared me."  
A couple laughed came from the people sitting and listening, causing Andre to give a tiny grin.  
"But that changed," he continued. "Well, only kinda. She still could scare me, but not always. I got to see her magic. Which, sounds kinda ridiculous when I'm saying it out loud in front of all you guys, but it's true. In those months that Jade and I grew closer, I had the liberty of truly watching her work. I have a dream that someday I'll make it big. That's kinda the dream that everyone in Hollywood Arts has. But with Jade it was different. She had something. I don't really know what it is, but I wish I had me some of whatever it was. There was no doubt in my mind that Jade was going to make it. She didn't need to sit around and dream about it. For her, success was inevitable. She had soul, and passion, and drive. She wasn't afraid to take risks, and she didn't care what anyone thought about her. There isn't anyone in my life I could honestly say that I admire more than I admire Jade."  
He pulled a dark pink rose from is inside jacket pocket and placed it on the coffin, whispering inaudible words under his breath before heading back to his seat.  
Robbie stood and stepped up to the podium beside Jade's casket. He glanced down for it for a moment before looking up at the crowd. He hated the fact that Jade's mother had asked him to make a speech. He and Jade were never friends; far from it, actually. Speeches were to be made by people who missed the deceased. Robbie wasn't sure he fit into that category. Regardless, he had a speech to be made.  
"I don't think there's a doubt in anyone's mind that Jade was an interesting person," he said. "She was smart. Smarter than she ever let other people know. She had a way with words that could really touch you. When she spoke, it was like you had to listen. When she wrote, it was magic. The world lost something great when it lost Jade. If nothing else, she was an artist who would have gone on to do great things. She didn't care what people thought and never let other people's opinions get in the way of what she wanted to do. She saw no obstacles in life. It's this very reason why Jade was an amazing person, and I'm glad to say that I knew her. She will be missed by many."  
As Robbie stepped down from the podium and placed a white rose on Jade's coffin,  
Beck stepped up next and ran a hand through his hair. He took a piece of folded paper out of his blazer pocket and opened it up. Nothing was legible. Everything he tried to write was scribbled out. Nothing seemed to fit the situation. Nothing that he felt at the moment would be able to be put into words.  
He lifted his eyes and addressed the crowd, taking in the faces of everyone looking up at him.  
"Jade was special to me," he said. "She was special in general, but especially to me. Jade was my first real girlfriend. She was my first kiss. My first love. Jade will forever hold a very special place in my heart. Regardless of the fact that she's gone, the memories will never fade. Sure, she and I had broken up months ago, but that didn't change what was between us years ago. Times have changed but the memories are forever. I know that Jade will never truly be gone because she is within me. Every moment I spent with her changed me in some way, and I am who I am because of the girl we're all gathered here to honor. There are things I wish I could say to her in person. Things that I know I will never get the answer to. But I look past what I will never know and accept what I do."  
He took a deep red rose and placed it among the rest, looking down at the coffin of the once, and now maybe only possibly, love of his life before taking a seat.  
Cat wiped her sweaty palms against her dress and stood up. She took a rose and placed it with those of the others. It stood out in the group. Among the yellow, white, pink and red lay Cat's single black rose. She knew it must have seemed somewhat morbid at a funeral, but this was Jade, and Cat knew Jade would understand.  
She stepped up to the podium and scanned the crowd. "Hi," she said. Her voice was soft and lilting. "There's a lot I could say about Jade. She was my best friend ever in the whole wide world. She still is. But I'm not here to tell you about the Jade I knew. I'm here to sing her, and you all, a song."  
Robbie watched as his adorable girlfriend closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a guitar began to play and her powerful, melodious voice filled his ears.

**If I die young, bury me in satin.**  
**Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
**Sink me in the river at dawn.**  
**Send me away with the words of a love song.**

Tori watched Cat closely. She wasn't herself since Jade's death. It was understandable. She watched her best friend die after taking a bullet for her, right after admitting her feelings for her. Tori would be more surprised if Cat continued to be her usual bubbly self. But Cat seemed to be shutting off. It's been a while since Tori saw Cat smile. She's hung out with them, but she didn't really talk. Tori felt as though Cat was grieving in her own way. She was suffering a very special type of loss.

**The sharp knife of a short life**  
**Well, I've had just enough time**

Andre was surprised at Cat's reaction. He was surprised at the week's events as a whole, quite honestly. Everything just happened so fast. Too fast. Jade wanted to admit her feelings for Cat. She just needed to find the courage. It was never her plan to have to tell Cat under those circumstances. Not when the life was literally pouring out of her and pooling on the floor of the classroom. Not where she would never have the chance to see Cat's reaction.  
But if this is Cat's reaction to learning her best friend was in love with her, Andre wasn't sure if Jade would even want to see it.

**I've never known the lovin of a man,**  
**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.**  
**There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever.**  
**But who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife**  
**Of a short life?**

Beck hated the turmoil going on within him. He wasn't with Jade. But even when he was with her, was he ever really with her? Was her heart always somewhere else? Were her feelings ever for him? It was impossible to tell. Cat's been in her life longer than Beck had been. How long did Jade have feelings for her? Did Cat have any idea? Was his relationship with Jade all a lie?  
Beck wished he had the answers to at least some of these questions, but he knew he would be forever in the dark about it.

**So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**  
**What I never did is done.**  
**A penny for my thoughts. Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar.**  
**They're worth so much more, after I'm a goner.**  
**And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing.**  
**Funny when you're dead how people start listening.**

A single tear slid down Cat's cheek. Jade was always different with her. Her insults were never as mean when directed towards Cat. She was more patient with her. She was her best friend forever and always. But it wasn't until Jade's death that Cat knew the whole story.  
Cat hated Jade. She hated that Jade never told her the truth. Cat wouldn't have freaked out. Honestly, she didn't know how she would have reacted at all, but it wouldn't have been negative. She just wished she knew. Maybe then…  
She didn't know what would happen. But maybe something would.  
Cat's voice died down with the soft playing of the guitar and she locked eyes with Mrs. West for just a second. It was haunting how similar Jade's eyes were to her mothers. They were the same shape, size, and intense green as her daughter's. But they were missing something.  
They didn't have the teasing sparkle that never seem to leave Jade's. They didn't have promises of stories that she would never share. Unlike her mother's eyes, Jade could make Cat feel beautiful without ever saying a word.  
Cat didn't wait for the rest of the service to be over. She took a quick glance at the rest of the group before heading straight to the parking lot and into her car.


End file.
